


Questionable Foundations

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Quinn chases down the flickering anomaly hoping to find a way home from the Permian. What he finds is someone the ARC classified as deceased years before his time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Foundations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for Fififolle's sexy prompt in the [Primeval Art Challenge](http://primeval-denial.livejournal.com/4380861.html) of Danny & Ryan  
> Big thanks to [Bea2me](http://bea2me.tumblr.com/) for making sure there were no extra arms and various beta-awesomeness. :D

It had been far too long since Danny Quinn had stepped through an anomaly. It wasn't through lack of trying. It had all seemed so straightforward in the beginning: chase Patrick, fix Patrick, take him back home. And it had all been a spectacular failure. Now, as if punishing him for that failure, the anomalies which had seemed so plentiful while he was pursuing Patrick now were no-where to be found.

At least being stuck in the Permian Era wasn’t any worse than being stuck in the Pliocene. Different nasties, but not that much more difficult to adapt to. No overgrown killer ostriches, either. That was a bonus. He had a bit more gear this time than just Helen Cutter’s leftovers, both taken from the ARC and scavenged along the way, but his anomaly detector had run out of juice long time ago.

So when Danny had caught the flash of light from across the valley and seen the men – small, dark figures that moved with the efficiency of ARC soldiers - he’d started for them without a second thought, running down the dusty hillside without caring what kind of predator might see him. People at an anomaly meant being able to get back to his own time, or at least somewhere close. Hell, at this point he’d settle for Victorian London, stench and all.

What he found when he’d finally climbed over the top of the ridge, however, was carnage. Blood and rubble, dino prints, and the strewn, lifeless bodies of the ARC soldiers, killed by something that strangely hadn’t made any attempt to eat them. He didn’t want to stick around long enough to figure out what it was. The glitter of the anomaly was no longer in sight, and disappointment was bitter in the back of his throat. He briefly considered his options. The anomaly could reopen at some point, but this obviously wasn’t the safest area to hang around in while waiting. Perhaps he could find a new stronghold nearby, then come back and gather up the equipment that had been left behind….

Well, not exactly left behind.

Danny cautiously checked the scattered bodies of the men with a pang of regret. They all wore the unmarked black kit typical of the ARC’s soldiery, though none were men he immediately recognized. Something with very sharp talons had dispatched them, and he didn’t want to chance running into it if it was still hanging around. Then Danny knelt over the last soldier’s bloodstained body, and realized with a sudden rush of adrenaline that the man was _still breathing_.

There was no question of what he needed to do.

***

Tom Ryan felt like he was burning up, lost somewhere dark and unable to get his bearings beyond the pain that consumed him. Memories of that - thing- ripping into him played again and again across his mind, its claws sinking into his shoulders and tearing through the body armor he wore. Perhaps it was reality, his own personal hell, being ripped apart again and again by nightmarish creatures.

He cried out when the pain became too intense for him to bear, and felt for the first time something other than pain. Something distractingly cool pressed to his burning forehead, the shock of cold calling his attention from the burning pain. He felt the warmth of a hand cup his cheek, a thumb pressed to his lips, and the contact was so reassuring that he couldn’t help but whimper in relief.

“Hush, handsome. I know it hurts, but you’re safe now. The worst is over, I promise. Just stay with me, you hear? Keep fighting. I know you can do it.”

The warmth of the man’s voice gave him something to focus on beyond the pain, though he couldn’t find the strength to respond. Still, he played the words over and over in his mind, letting the man’s soft murmurs reassure him until the pain subsided enough for the darkness to claim him again.

***

Tom opened his eyes to the rush of water and a faint crackle of the fire. He blinked away fogginess to focus on the stone ceiling several feet above his head, and the branches and fronds lashed together to extend the overhang into a decent shelter.

At the mouth of the shelter a man sat in the sun, using the polished lid of one of the med kits as a mirror as he trimmed graying auburn hair. His clothes were modern, but worn almost past mending, his skin lined and dark from the sun. But he had a kindly, appealing look to him, the lines around his generous mouth giving away its propensity to smile, and Tom felt reassured. The man paused to turn the skewer that hung over the small fire with what looked like a large fish on it, then caught sight of Tom and grinned. “Decided to rejoin the land of the living, did you then?”

Tom tried to wet his lips to answer, but they felt like sand, and his tongue felt twice its size. Immediately the man was at his side, holding a canteen to his lips and helping him drink. “Slowly, mate. You’ve been out for nearly three days. Something had done quite a number on you when I found you. You’re lucky I’m O negative. Bit chancy, doing a field transfusion in the Pliocene, but you boys brought through some pretty impressive kit.”

“What about the others?” He managed to ask, voice rough from disuse. “Cutter - “

He saw flash of recognition in the man’s eyes, and he hesitated before answering. “None of the other soldiers that were with you made it. But I didn’t see Cutter anywhere. He must’ve made it back through the anomaly before it closed.”

Tom felt a surge of panic. Had he failed both his men and his charge? What if that thing had gotten Cutter and dragged away, what if – “have to find Cutter – “

A gentle hand on his chest held him in place and made Tom realize how weak he was. “Cutter’s fine,” the man said softly, holding his gaze. “My past is your future, soldier. I read about this mission, about Helen. Cutter thought everyone had died but him. But he survived and got back safe to your time.”

Tom stared up at him in confusion. That skeleton that he and Cutter had found before - had it been one of the others, then, and not his own body? “Who are you?”

The man grinned, countenance dazzling cheerful. “Danny Quinn. Ex-copper, current ARC employee. Well, I assume I’m still on Lester’s payroll, I’ve been stuck traipsing across time for a while. The cheap bastard might have written me off.” He kept grinning as he spoke, despite the nature his words. “And I’m going to hazard a guess that you’re the not-so-late Capt. Tom Ryan?”

Tom managed a smile and nodded, head pounding. “Thanks to you.”

***

The place Danny had found for shelter was only a short hike from the anomaly site, which was easily monitored using a strange device Danny had kit-bashed together from the radios they brought with them through the anomaly. The hollow in the cliff at the side of the river had been carved out by the river’s once much higher water levels, and while it was too small and difficult to get to for larger creatures to bother with, it provided them with ample shelter and fresh water. Danny had adapted marvelously for someone who’d been stuck away from civilization as long as he said he had, and once he pronounced Tom recovered enough from his injuries he let him help gather and prepare food, his skin darkening in the heat of the summer sun.

Becoming involved sexually was inevitable. Tom couldn’t say who made the first move, just that it felt far overdue. He felt like he'd been craving the press of the other man's mouth for days, dreaming about sucking on the lushness of his lips, tasting him and claiming him. The actuality was far better than dreams, and he lost himself to Danny's kisses with full abandon, swallowing the other man's cries of pleasure when he wrapped his fingers around the thick girth of Danny's erection. 

He wanted more, wanted to watch Danny come undone under him as he drove into the heat of his body. But since Danny insisted on being as careful in bed with his still healing body as he’d been when doctoring him, Tom was more than willing to lose himself to the pleasure of kisses and shared touch. They had plenty of time for everything else, and he certainly wasn't going to argue if Danny insisted on making it up to him by using that luscious mouth of his in very inventive, talented ways. As they lay together one night with the warmth of the coals from their fire flickering against his bare skin, he felt himself thinking that he could’ve ended up with far worse companions then Danny Quinn.

But would it have been different, if they’d met in their own time?

“Did you ever watch any Christopher Reeves movies?” Danny asked as they sat by the fire one evening, picking up the last bits of baked fish from the bones of that day’s catch.

“You mean like Superman?”

“Yeah. No, I mean, his other movies, other than Superman.”

Tom licked his fingers as he tried to think back to their proper time, to TV that he’d never had much time to watch. Had it really only been a month ago that he'd come here? “Maybe. Not that I remember.”

“Hmm.” Danny’s generous lips pursed, gaze focused on the wisps of cloud that had turned deep purple in the distant sky as the sun went down. “Mum had a bit of a thing for him, whenever we rented a flick for my brother and me to watch she’d always get one for her. When I got older I’d get to stay up and watch.”

Danny’s expression softened as he spoke, the often worried lines on his forehead smoothing. It was a softness Tom rarely saw apart from after he'd made the other man come, and he wanted to encourage it. “You have a thing for Superman too?”

“Nah, not me.” Danny chuckled, leaning back against the rock wall behind him. “Just had one flick come to mind. Strange little thing about a man who traveled back through time by convincing his brain that he was decades in the past, all to find this woman he’d fallen in love with in a picture. Ridiculous, mushy romantic affair, the whole thing. Didn’t work, he eventually got sucked back to his own time and died of a broken heart. Thinking it might have been easier with anomalies.”

“Might be easier if we could think ourselves back home,” Tom pointed out. He saw a strange, momentary sadness flit across Danny’s face, but it was quickly hidden again.

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be a laugh? Would sure throw a wrench in all Connor’s scientific theories.”

“Temple? Cute little geek boy?”

“Yeah? He turns out to be pretty brilliant once he gets some confidence in him.” He paused, and his words seemed suddenly a little too careful. “You sweet on him?”

Tom shrugged, then moved over to sit beside him. “Isn’t everyone a bit sweet on Connor?” He reached up to slide a hand into Danny’s hair, pulling him close for a reassuring kiss. “He’s not who I want, though.”

Danny gave a soft sigh against his lips, but didn’t resist, leaning closer. “You sure you’ll be saying that once we’re back in civilization?”

Tom drew back to regard him, fingers stroking through hair that seemed to be getting shaggy again. “Danny… I know we’re the only two here. And you rescued me, and I know that both those things are questionable foundations for a relationship, but... I feel like there’s something more to us than just convenience and sex.” He felt a sudden stab of worry. “Don’t you?”

“I hope so,” Danny replied, pulling away and leaning back again, not meeting Tom’s gaze. “I want there to be. It’s just easy to forget once circumstances change, you know? Feel like I’ve been burned too many times already.”

Tom felt for his hand on the stone between them and covered it with his own, giving it a squeeze, encouraged when Danny didn’t pull away. “Someone at home?”

“There was,” Danny replied, a roughness entering his voice. “I managed to get home once before, you know. About six months after the first time I got stuck in the past. It’d been longer for them. He’d moved on. I couldn’t really blame him, but… still hurt like hell.”

“Well, clearly he’s a prat.” Tom was a little surprised at how passionately his words came out, and Danny’s expression mirrored that surprise when he looked back to him.

“You really mean that?”

“I do,” Tom replied, feeling his certainty grow with his words. “Look, I know the anomalies have taken a lot from us. But somehow we ended up here, and if it took me getting stuck in the past and almost getting killed by that vicious mutant bat creature to find you, well… I’d do it again. I like you, Danny. I want to get home with you and I don’t want things to change between us.”

The declaration was more than worth it for the soft happiness in Danny’s smile. He leaned in to press his lips to Tom’s again, sweet and warm. His fingers slipped under the hem of the white T-shirt Tom had put on against the chill of the evening air, warm against the bare skin of his stomach. “No change? None at all?” His words had a tone that was both teasing and inviting, and Tom felt his cock twitch in interest.

“None,” he breathed, nibbling at Danny’s full bottom lip as he pulled him closer.

“What about for the better?” His low words were promising, and Danny pushed a hand further up his shirt and over his chest.

Tom hummed approvingly against his lips, smoothing a hand down to cup his ass. “Sounds like you have something in mind.”

Danny broke from the kiss, a smile playing about corners of his mouth. “Have lots of things in mind. But for now… Just two things I need to admit to you.”

“Yeah?” He was well familiar with the glint in Danny’s eye; so far it had always meant good things.

Danny’s eyebrows quirked, and he leaned in to nuzzle along Tom’s jaw, lips soft against stubble roughness. “I secretly have a weakness for men in uniform,” he purred, lips finding Tom’s earlobe, nibbling gently on it. “And I’d really, really like you to fuck me, Tom.”

The words drove a hard shock of arousal straight to his cock, his body reacting before conscious thought. He pulled Danny closer, claiming demanding kisses from his lips. He wanted it, too. God, he wanted it. “Yes,” he hissed, stroking down to tug at the button of Danny’s well-worn jeans, then palming his quickly growing erection. Danny shuddered at the touch, arching up against his hand as he worked at Tom’s clothes, sucking and nipping at his lips.

There was a wild, desperate type of passion to Danny had driven Tom wild since the beginning. He could taste it in the hunger of his kisses, sucking ragged breath against his lips as his hands moved over Tom’s body, claiming and craving him. It made him feel both impatient and intoxicated at the same time.

It only took a moment to pull Danny to the pallet where they slept at the back of the shelter, pulling their clothes off and pressing him down under him, freckled skin pale in the twilight. It made Tom suddenly very aware of the jagged, barely healed scars on his own chest and shoulders. He hesitated.

Danny slipped his fingers up into Tom’s dirty blonde hair, the pupils of his blue eyes blown wide in the dim light. “Come here, handsome.”

“I’m still getting used to the battle scars,” Tom admitted, but let himself be pulled down for a kiss, sighing in pleasure as Danny’s thighs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“I like your battle scars, soldier boy,” Danny murmured, rocking up against him slowly. He groaned as the hard length of his cock slid against Tom’s, thighs tightening around him to encourage more sensation.

Tom gave an unhurried thrust against him, smiling at the shudder it drove through his lover’s body. “Mmm… I like that.”

Danny chuckled against his mouth. “Soldier boy? You’ll agree with anything while I’m lying naked under you.”

“Hush,” Tom replied, dropping his head to nip at the crook of Danny’s neck, a spot he’d quickly learned drove the other man crazy. Danny shuddered tense under him in an extremely gratifying way, groaning as Tom reached between them to cup and stroke his erection. Tom bit down harder, worrying skin and muscle until Danny was writhing underneath him, grinding up against his palm desperately.

“Jesus Christ, Tom, feels so - drive me crazy - fuck, please!”

"You sure I'm mended enough for it?" He couldn't help but tease, nipping at his earlobe and chuckling at Danny's growl of frustration.

"Yes. And if you don't get on with it I'm going to pin you down and fuck myself on your cock."

"Mm. Yes sir." Tom licked a stripe up his neck before pulling away, grabbing a pot of Vaseline from the supply crate. Not ideal, but less messy than gun oil, which was the only other option he could think of. He nuzzled Danny’s jaw, lips ghosting his as he moved slick fingers back between his thighs. “So you have a uniform fetish, do you?” He eased his index finger into him to his knuckle, massaging gently to urge him to relax and starting to work him open.

Danny drew a sharp breath. “Fuck. Oh fuck, yeah.”

Tom kept speaking to keep his mind on the task at hand. To think about anything other than the way his lover was writhing against him as he pumped his fingers inside him, or how badly he wanted to bury himself in the tight heat of his body. Right now. “Should I fuck you in my kit sometime, then?”

“That would be so bloody hot, love. Mm, God….”

“Just… bend you over the crate… plow your tight ass?” Tom let himself breathe hotly against Danny’s ear, twisting his fingers inside him and make him cry out.

“Yes. God, yes. God, Tom, please… I’m good, fuck me. Please fuck me…”

Tom’s cock was hot and heavy trapped between them, aching for more sensation as he thrust against Danny’s hip. “Should I stop and get my kit on right now, then?” He asked, laughing at Danny’s frustrated whine.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Tom Ryan.”

“Shhh….” Tom kissed him warmly, moving between his thighs and finally giving in to his dick’s demands. He choked back a groan as he eased into the heat of Danny’s body. “Oh God…”

Danny’s fingers dug into the smooth skin of his back, and he pulled his thighs higher against Tom’s sides. “God yes, that’s it. Gorgeous thick cock. Give me more, love. Split me open…”

Tom laughed incredulously as he bucked deeper into him, groaning at the exquisite sensation. “You get dirty when you’re being fucked.”

Danny arched underneath him, moving with his thrusts. “Mmm, can’t help - can’t help it. Cock feels so good inside me, Tom…” He cried out, shuddering as they came together just right. “Jesus, there! Give it to me!”

Tom repeated the motion gladly, hips smacking against his ass as he drove into him again and again. “So demanding, too…”

Danny bit his bottom lip on a cry, fingers clenching harder at his back. “Feels too… ohhh, feels too good. Turn me into a complete cock slut. God, Tom! Harder!”

Tom smacked his ass sharply before drawing back, ignoring Danny’s whine of dismay. “Get on your hands and knees, then. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Danny scrambled to turn over, back arched, pressing back against Tom’s cock as he took him again. “Fuck yes! Oh God!”

Tom couldn’t have held back even if he’d wanted to. The pleasure of Danny’s body was too intoxicating, his slick, tight ass shuddering around his cock with each thrust. Danny drove back against him, crying out harshly each time they came together, fucking himself as much as Tom was fucking him. “Beautiful little cock slut,” Tom growled, fingers digging into his freckled hips. “Gonna come on my cock, aren’t you Danny? Gonna make you come so hard, gonna fill up your slutty little hole with my come – “

“Fuck, please!” Danny’s words were ragged, desperate. Seeing him so completely lost to pleasure broke the last of Tom’s control, and he drove into him hard and fast. His orgasm hit a freight train, blood roaring in his ears as he came in a rush of pleasure, and through it all he was aware of Danny’s shuddering cry, his body clenching almost impossibly tight around him as he followed him to completion.

Panting, Danny collapsed underneath him. “Mmm, yes. I haven’t been fucked like that since… God.”

Tom stretched out next to him, holding him tight as Danny curled into him and turned his lips up for a lazy kiss. Tom indulged in their lush softness, feeling almost dizzy with pleasure. “You had sex with God?”

Danny groaned, chuckling as he shook his head. “And people tell me I’m cheesy.” He grinned against Tom’s mouth as he reached up to stroke his fingers through sandy blonde locks. “But I can forgive just about anything if it means getting fucked like that.”

Tom returned the grin. “So you’re just using me for my dick, then?”

“And the promise of sex in uniform,” came the immediate reply. Then Danny’s voice softened. He drew back to look up at him, a quiet seriousness in his blue eyes. “You know it’s more than that.”

“I do,” Tom reassured, pressing a kissed his forehead and winding his arms around him. For a moment there was silence, Tom’s pulse finally slowing. He stroked one hand slowly up and down Danny’s back. “I could think myself back through time to be with you,” Tom murmured against his hair, and he felt Danny shiver in his arms.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” his lover breathed in return, nestling his face into the hollow of Tom’s neck. Danny was silent for long enough that Tom had begun to think him asleep when Danny moved, starting to trail slow, warm kisses up the underside of his throat. “That anomaly home better open before we run out of lube.”

Tom laughed, stroking his hands down to cup his ass and accepting the invitation of Danny’s upturned mouth. “And make the most of what we’ve got?”

“Now you’re thinking, soldier boy.”

***


End file.
